roblox_galaxy_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ThunderJimmy/Galaxy Event Quests 1 and 2; keep them, reset them, or delete them entirely
Hello guys, I am making this blog because of the recent boost in popularity to the ROBLOX Galaxy (if not arcade edition of the game also). Disclaimer Unlike the usual blogs the blog maker makes, he has no intention of stopping the popularity the game has had recently. The intent of this blog is to inform users only about the game being popular again, why the game got popular, what is the issue with the event quests, how that ultimately boosted the popularity of ROBLOX Galaxy, and possibly the fate of the 2 favorite, if not only main event quests in Galaxy. With that being said, thanks for reading the disclaimer and now, let’s begin. Introduction (just because) Hello guys, my name is ThunderJimmy, and as one of the newest wiki admins, (not in game, the GALAXY ADMINS monitor everything in game) I wanted to inform anyone new or old to the game about the recent popularity of ROBLOX Galaxy. This warning is for the people who were responsible for the recent boost in popularity to the ROBLOX Galaxy game (specifically; Youtuber Conor3D), this was mentioned on the wiki a while back and you should have told people through the wiki, and not possibly through a YouTube video. I heard something was going to happen, so remember, you brought whatever wrath is coming to you...upon yourselves. ROBLOX Galaxy in a nut shell In short, Rcouret made one of the best sci-if space games that will make Star Trek timeline players interested in playing the game. With only a few exceptions to useful microtransactions (ROBLOX VIP game pass ‘cough’), this game is one of the best underrated space ship games on ROBLOX that you should play. The game offers mining, trading, factions, planets, conquering, pvping, war, and warp (being fixed still). The game is getting updates every few weeks to a month, so really, play the game and be the best at pvp like masterplural. The Popularity of ROBLOX Galaxy pre-2018 The game used to have a lot of people in it (never played it until in 2016-2017, so due to lag problems, all I can tell you from what I saw was that the game was laggy, had potential, and was so fun to play). The game had an average of about 50-120 people a day in game and in reality, it didn’t looks like there was hope to keep the game populated, being one of the best games of 2015-2017 and probably so on. Well, that was the case, until... The Popularity of ROBLOX Galaxy currently (February 2018) For some odd reason within the first two weeks, the game got a population boom of over 200% more players in game at a time (that’s right, I DID THE MATH PEOPLE). And the average went up to about 130-300 players in game at a time (if not during the day). I was happy at first, but I was also unaware of the current situation with this popularity boost in game. So I decided randomly to check out discord and I was honestly shocked about what petition was being done (the fate of the event quests are at stake guys) Discord chats After I checked into discord as usual (just because), I had noticed a particular message that caught my attention along the lines of the event quests being deleted from game due to a particular glitch that no one knew of (kidding, players that tried the post event quests afterwards still got the gear, but what they didn’t know of me up until December was a glitch known amongst players of discord and the wiki). The Glitch of the Event Quests (Event Quests’ glitch, whatever sounds better) I am not Rcouret (and by the way, Rcouret is an awesome developer of the game who is quite busy, so DON’T GO INSULTING RCOURET BEHIND HIS BACK WHEN I’M ON THE SAME SERVER AS YOU!!), one of the main, if not only developers of ROBLOX Galaxy so I cant explain the glitch in detail. But, I can say, that this is one of the biggest glitches left in the dark for others not to find. If we jump back to discord, in short, we may PERMANENTLY LOSING the event quests (or they will be fixed for a time being?). How this Glitch got known by players? Unintentionally not known by Youtuber: Conor3D, he made a video about glitched events that almost ALL of the games involved with the 2016 Galaxy events still have. After those videos were uploaded to youtube, the popularity of the game rose only for the event prizes causing more servers to be filled with somewhat unskilled players, looking ONLY and ONLY for the freedom base, and probably raising the lag to an 11. In consequence, the freedom base (and soon Derelict Station) will vanish for a while Is the event prizes still be given out for these 2 events? Yes, definitely, ABSOLUTELY (as Mabel herself said), this game is one of the only known games to still be giving out FREE event gear from these quests in game. Now, the only problem with this, is that you could tell players about this and more players would be on ROBLOX Galaxy. My point is, when someone apparently mentioned this issue, they probably said this was a non fixable glitch and that is what caused the uproar of more people in this game (ONLY FOR THE EVENT GEAR THOUGH). In short, the events are vanishing from Galaxy for a time being until Roblox (with some aid from Rcouret) remove the threat themselves. ROBLOX Galaxy Event Quests; keep them or burn them to the ground? In my opinion, while I think this glitch is cool (and only advertising it for this particular scenario), these event quests need to be ended. Sorry guys, while you may think I’m friendly in game, something as unpresidented like this needs to be stopped for the sanity of the game. Which is why I am asking anyone who is good at making polls for anything in particular to help me put an end to these quests. You should have kept this in the dark Conor3D because look at the madness you are about being upon yourself, and the game. My decision for these quests? ...You feel your sans crawling up your spine...You feel as if you are going to have a bad time...the birds are singing, the flowers are blooming...on days like these...you should be PERMANENTLY BANNED FROM ROBLOX GALAXY!! Undertale Megalovania (sans’ battle) meme song compilation Category:Blog posts